


Existence

by vibespiders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Keith, Adult Lance, Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith Kogane (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance McClain (Voltron) - Freeform, Multi, Older!Keith, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, airplanemechanic!hunk, fashionmodel!pidge, older!Lance, reporter!Keith, reporter!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: What if Shiro never came to earth? This would be the experience of Lance McClain as he grows to be an adult without knowing what happen to Shiro and his crew members.





	1. Growing Up

Lance takes his black suitcase close to his chest while holding on the guard rail in the train. He checks his cellphone and saw the text message from Keith.  
  
"I'll see you in the front of the building. I got a surprise for you."  
  
Lance taps on the message and began to text Keith back, "thanks for the message. I'll see you there in like ten minutes." He taps the send button.  
  
"Okay," Keith said as put a lion emoji beside it with a red heart.  
  
Lance turns off his phone and puts it in his breast pocket. He looks at the build board sign or Shiro that no one wants to take off. The sign has been tarnish, burned and graffiti all over it. Lance looks at Shiro's smile as the train passed over it.  
  
Once he got to his station, Lance adjusted his tie and went through the sliding door. Lance looks at his watch, "I still have enough time to get thing for him." Lance looks over and saw the connivence store in front of him and saw a poster of of short hair fashion model with the name, "Katie Holt" on the bottom of the poster. Lance went through the turnstile then into the shop and grabbed a piece of candy and a water bottle. Then he went out and checked his phone of the points are left while going through the store and grabbing a few things.  
  
Lance looks over that poster again and reminder what happened when he was a teenager.  
  
***  
  
"Pidge! What's going on!?" Lance said as he saw Iverson taking Pidge away.  
  
"This student has disobey the rules, isn't it right Miss Holt!"  
  
Lance noticed that Pidge is actually a girl once Iverson said, "miss" to Hunk and him. "No way! You're a girl this whole time!?"  
  
Pidge looks down, "I'm sorry, Lance and Hunk. I was only here because I wanted to find my family who were on that Kerberos mission."  
  
"Pidge, no!" Lance said while feeling betrayed, "you can't..."  
  
"I'm sorry but everything that we done together means nothing to me."  
  
***  
  
"And now you're a fashion model! What a joke." Lance started to walk upstairs and saw someone walking down. The man grabbed his hand and pull him down with him to a one stall washroom that is closed together for at least one person. "Hey!" Lance looks down at his waist. The person wrapped their arms tightly and Lance noticed it was Keith.  
  
"Lance..."  
  
"Keith...what are you doing here? We have to get to work on those reports."  
  
"We can finished them later, Lance. Like we did the last time." Keith takes off Lance's belt and pulls it down.  
  
Lance takes off his blazer, waist coat, and dress shirt by each button and kisses Keith on the neck and sucks on it.  
  
***

  
"You can't betray me too, Hunk!" Lance said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lance. After what happened to Pidge. I need to leave this place and become an airplane mechanic. That is what I wanted and since I'm graduating early this year. I need to move on from this."

  
  
***  
  
"What? What is it, Lance?"  
  
"Um, can we go to the park and discuss the report?"  
  
"Um, okay..."   
  
***  
  
"Son, what do want to do?" Lance's mother said.  
  
Lance started to cry, "I'm just tired of who don't want to be as being a fight pilot. I can't live like this anymore."  
  
***  
"So, why do you need me here?" Keith said as he hold a bag of canned beer.  
  
"I thought there is no during in the park?"  
  
"No one really comes here when it's raining."  
  
"I forgot."  
  
Keith sits down on top of the benches and opens a can while Lance writes on a piece of paper. Lance can see the Shiro board in front of him.  
  
"You're staring at him again."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Well it is not your fault. I used to think as him as an older brother of mine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Not blood related but known each other for so many years. Now that he's gone, I have no clue where am I going."  
  
"Yeah, me too. After my best friend left me, I had nowhere to go. I started hated being a pilot and persude to be a new reporter like you did."  
  
"All I did was signed a thing and got in because I needed the money."  
  
"Me too..." Lance said, "life is so unfair."

"Well, I don't I need to stay here any longer," Keith takes off his shoes and started to massaging his feet. 

"Are you sure? Do you need a drive to the airport?" 

"Well, this is last day before I leave to California. The Boss want me to go there for some other reports." 

"I know that already. You said that you're leaving for at least a few months." 

"Yep, plus..." Keith looks at Lance for a brief moment of time, "I love you." 

Lance smiles, "I love you too." 

Keith started to laugh and leans on top of Lance's shoulder, "I remember back then we were at each others throats."

"Yeah, I do remember that. Years went by and I just...Forgotten what we used to fought for back then. Why I was even there in the first place?"

"Don't know..." Keith said, "I'm so tired right now, Lance." Keith slides over and falls on top of Lance.

"Keith..." Lance looks at Keith's face that looks so cute on top of his lap like a baby sleeping in his crib. Lance touches the bangs of his hair, "I guess that I'll carry you back home...my house...alright?"  

 


	2. Pills

Lance picks up empty cans of beer and puts it in the bag. He puts back his sheets of paper back in his bag and picks up Keith in his arms after the rain stops.  
  
As he holds Keith in his arms, Lance looks over the branches hanging over the pond. He saw the tips of the branches touching the water as ripple of small circle forms from it and spreads. "I wish you can see this before you left, Keith!"  
  
Lance went to the nearest train station during peak hours and saw many girls passed by him and looked weirdly at Lance and Keith. Lance pretends as if he is wearing a mask in front of them. Even though he gels his hair back every single day. He feels different from the others like never belong in this world and as well as Keith. Keith knows that he doesn't belong in this world. That is why he loves Keith so much because they were in their world since they seen each other again. As Lance takes care of Keith in his arms, he felt a sudden feeling that someone is watch them. Lance gets off the next station and Keith is still in his arm until they came to apartment building.  
  
Lance lays down Keith on his couch and a plastic bag filled with empty beer cans by the coffee table. He walks back to the bathroom and decided to take a shower to wash out his hair. After he finished, he puts on his tank top with a black sweater and grey sweat pants. Lance comes back to the living room as he sees Keith still sleeping underneath a blue blanket. Lance smiles and chuckles at Keith as he ruffles through his hair.  
  
He went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for the both of them. He looks in the fridge and saw meat being marinate in a bowl with a plastic wrap of top of it. The takes it out with other vegetables. "Ah, this is the last dinner before he leaves. I'll make this dish for him."  
  
***  
  
Keith slowly wakes up and smell meat cooking from the kitchen. He gets up and went inside the kitchen and saw Lance boiling vegetables.  
  
"Oh...Hey!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Were having dinner soon, so you get dressed if you want?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. I'll get change after I eat."  
  
Lance put Keith's blazer on top of his chair and he quickly goes back the the vegetables and drain the water them over the sink. Then quickly puts them in a bowl. Lance sits in front of Keith, "okay, then...here you..."  
  
"Thanks..." Keith smiles at Lance and sees him eating the steak. He grabs Lance's napkin and wipes the sauce off of Lance's face. "I'll miss you..."  
  
Lance take his napkin and touches Keith's hand towards his warm cheek, "I'll miss you more."  
  
"You're shaking...Did something happened while bringing me back?"  
  
"I'm just scared about leaving me."  
  
"It will be a few months, Lance. I will always come back."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I promise..."


	3. Nosebleed

Keith punches Lance in the face in front of the Garrison students. Lance falls on the floor. "My fault! How is it my fault!"

Lance's nose started to bleed. He got up and wipe his nose. "I saw you talking to Shiro before he disappear."

"He died because of pilot error. There is nothing that I could do."

"Cadets stop!" Iverson said as he walks up to Keith, "this is your last warning cadet. You are expelled from here."

"But I..."

"Enough...Get out of my sights and your uniform too."

***

  
Keith takes his suitcase from the taxi's trunk while Lance pays the taxi. As the taxi drives away and they went inside and got the boarding pass. Keith and Lance hugged each other in front of the security check. "I'm going to miss you, Keith!"

"Me too."

Lance touches Keith's shoulders, "promise me you bring me back something there."

"I will."

"Okay," Lance and Keith started to spread apart each other to the tips of their hands, "I'll never let you go. Only for this one time, I'll let you go."

"Goodbye, Lance."

Lance watches Keith disappered in a crowd of people. Lance tuck his hands in his pockets, "pfft, what a bother..." He walks up to the observation deck and secretly went outside on top where all the torned Shiro posters were. Lance takes out a box full of stick candy with popeye character on it and put it in his mouth as he watches the planes go by.

"Hey!"

Lance wakes up and sees a girl with short white hair and round eye glasses. "Ah!" Lance noticed that it was Pidge. "Oh hey! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"About fifteen years ago..." Pidge said as she sits besides Lance.

"Yeah, you got it." Lance said as he smiles while watching the airplanes.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You betrayed me didn't you?"

"I did it just to save my family."

"I can't trust you for that," Lance takes out more candy from the box and gives one to Pidge.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Lance said as he looks up in the sky, "you know...I used to have a huge crush on you since you came to the Garrison. It didn't matter if you were a girl or not. The first time that laid eyes on you I feel in love; however, everytime I look at your posters. I feel nothing for you no more. You rot my mind and I hate you for breaking my heart."

"You abandoned your family, Lance. You left them after the things you've done."

***

"Lance, sweetie stay here with your family...please..." Lance looks in his mother's eyes. He knows that he can't leave her, "we can make this better for you. You can still be a cargo pilot."

"That is not my dream anymore," Lance said, "it was father's dream because we don't have that much money. What other choice do I have, mom?"

"Stay with us!"

Lance pushes his mother away from him, "I am no son of yours." Lance opens the door and leaves her mother collapsed on the ground, crying.

***

"Other than that, I promise myself that I'll never smoke or drink because that l what I promise to my family. How did you find me?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should have a reunion. All three of us."

"No!"

"But Hunk is going to be there too."

"I said! No!" Lance yelled, "do you know what that means."

"It means..."

"Hmmm...I don't anymore..." Lance lays on his back and looks at the clouds.

"Lance...Are ashame of loving, Keith?"

"Never in my life."

 

 


	4. The Truth

"Ah, get away from me!" Lance heard Pidge's voice and woke up. He ran as fast as can to see Pidge with guys in black suits, one of them grabbing her hair.

"Pidge!" Lance went up to the men and punched them in their faces and kicked their torso so hard that they left.

Pidge sits on the ground and is frightened as Lance grabs her glasses. Lance looks and noticed that there were real glasses instead of the plastic that she used because Lance noticed that were cracked. Lance went up to Pidge and took out his hand to her, "her grab my hand."

"Okay," Pidge said as she reach out. Lance tightly wraps his hand around hers and pulls her up quickly on her feet.

"There..." Lance said while give back her glasses, "there a bit cracked but..."

"Oh than..."

Lance pulls Pidge to him by grabbing her arm and then touched her back. "You lied to me didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't..."

"Those men were yours right?"

"But I..."

"Enough!" Lance said as he walks away from her, "I'm a reporter, Pidge! You can't lie to me anymore."

"But Lance please," Pidge said.

Lance looks at her in the face and rushes towards her. He lifts a part of her hair and it's bleeding. "Your men don't have to make it that real."

"I just wanted you to talk to me after all these years."

"Fine, I'll pay you dinner. Just this once!" Lance said. He lifts of his hand from Pidge's hair, "but first…Lets get you patched up first."

***  
"So what happen back then after Hunk left," Lance said as he finished cleaning up the wound on Pidge's forehead.

"He became an airplane mechanic in your hometown."

"Really?" Lance applied the bandage after taking off the paper and stick it on Pidge's forehead.

"So why you can here for?"

"A way to get out of there."

"That is where you met Keith?"

"Well I was working there for a few months until Keith came in and applied. Then the boss told me that I was going to be his partner."

"But he was just more than just a partner right?"

"Hold on," Lance said as he got up, "I'll give you a new set of clothes so I can clean up the blood."

"Thanks," Pidge said, "so this is your house?"

Lance looked around his closet and found a new sweater and a t-shirt from a famous band that he liked. He walks back to Pidge staring off and looks at the balcony. "Here you go. It is not much but once we go out and eat. You can take my coat instead."

Pidge reached up and touch the clothes and slowing Lance releases his grip on them, "thank you." She smiled and walked to the washroom.

***

  
"You bring Keith here all the time?"

"Well, only on date nights. Once, I worked at a resturant as a kitchen helper, and it gave me a lot of culinary skills. I make most of food now," Lance said, "this was the place where we started to bond with each other," Lance looks away with a disgusted look, "I can't believe my boss did that."

"So what is Keith doing now?"

"Keith was asked to go to California where my hometown is," Lance said as he picked up his tea, "and finding clues on that old Garrison base in Arizona."

"How long ago since it shut down?" Pidge said, "I forgot because my family..."

"About a few years after since I left," Lance interupts her, "and also your mother getting justice for you family. Somehow, I think there is more to the story than just the crew disappearing in space."

"How so?"

"That ship where Shiro's crew were in. It shouldn't been pilot error at all," Lance said, "I've seen Shiro. He's a good pilot. He could never done that to his crew."

"That's why your boyfriend has to figure it out and find the truth?"

"The boss says that only Keith is allow to go with a supervisor and ameratur journalists." Lance sits back, "and teaching Keith and I of the possiblity if we ever got seprated...That jerk..." Lance looks on his phone sees it's a text from the boss.

" **Are you going to interview, Katie Holt?"**

 ~~~~Lance gets out of his seat. Pidge looks at Lance as he stares into his phone, "what is it?"

"My boss," Lance said, "I have to call him back and tell him another time because when you're interviewing people you always treat them with food first."

"Oh, I see...Did you learned that from your mother?"

"Now is not the time," Lance said as he got up, "I'll call him. We can order in five more minutes okay."

"Sure."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

"In morning news, reporter Keith Kogane has found new light on the Garrison Scandal. Mr. Kogane? Can you tell us what happened." 

"Well, my team and I found out that Commander Iverson tampered with the ship's engine during the mission to Kerberos, one of pluto's moon. The engine exploded and leaving the three explorers up in the cold dead space because the Garrison secretly hide their bodies away and filed it off as pilot error. We found in one of the reports that Shiro's body was burned. Possibly from a star exploding where Pluto orbits around. He too pictures of the exploding star and we are going to public post up the pictures later in the week. All we know is that former commander Iverson has be arrest for first degree murder for the three explorers that were killed, tampering with equipment, and secrets hiding from the scandal. They're accomplishes with the former commander but we are still finding out." 

"How many were on his side?"

"Were thinking that they're the instructors from the Garrison as well but we are finding out."

"Well there you hav..."

Hunk turns off the tv and turns to Lance slowly opens his eyes. Lance noticed all the tubes on his nose and heart rate monitor beside him from his index finger. Hunk didn't say anything to Lance and stares at him connected to the machines and Lance's right arm and left leg in a cast. "Why are you even here Hunk?" 

"Keith called me," Hunk said, "he found my number and found me back in California. So I came here and find you."

"How did you find me?"

"The scent of lavender. It was everywhere where I found you." 

"Remind me again," Lance said, "never buy lavender gum for me again."

"Sure."

"So how's Pidge?"

"Just a few rope burns and bruises." 

"Good...I'm glad she's alright..."

"She was screaming at you know?"

"I remember that she was asleep." 

"That teacher whacked you on the head to much," Hunk said, "don't you remember? I heard her."

***

"Get a load of this!" The teacher twisted Lance's arm while unconscious.

"No! Please no! Stop it!"

***

"That's right! I did heard her." 

"She was worried about you not surviving this."

"Really?" 

"Yep," Hunk gets up and leaves a note in the flowers, "I better get going and go back home. It's nice meeting you again." 

"You too." 

***

Lance was a fictional book that was given by the nurses. He touch the bandages on his neck and remembered for moment how he got them.

***  
"Go on...phone your lover..." 

Lance felt his neck gushing out something. Lance noticed on the teacher's face. Blood...His blood...

"No! stop it! Please don't hurt him!" Pidge yells at the teacher.

***

"I hope that she's okay?" Lance looks at the doorframe and saw Pidge with her hands close to her heart, "uh...hi..." Lance waves his hand at Pidge. She runs towards him on his left side and had her face down to the bed. Lance places his hand on her head, "Pidge?"

Lance lets off his hand but Pidge places it back on her head, "pat my head..."

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

Lance smiles and pat her head.

***  
"Pidge, stop it! Just tell me the truth! Why did you come here?"

"I lost my brother here! They done something to him to make him disappear. I know who and why! I have to do it."

Lance grabs her hand, "don't please...please don't do this!" Pidge slap Lance in the face. Lance still holds on her hand, "I know why! Don't! Killing is not answer!"

Pidge falls into Lance and to the ground. She started to cry, "the Garrison...they..."

"Please..." Lance bends down to her and touched her head and patting it, "it's not the right thing to do!"

***

Pidge started to cry, "I'm so happy. So very happy!"

Lance thought it was Pidge getting justice for her family. However, Pidge is not. She actually loves him. "Hey, I decided. I want to go back home and see my family. I want to come to your party."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'll give you a gift that you'll really like."

"Thank you!" Pidge said and she puts Lance's hand to her forehead. 

"I'm glad!" Lance said, "also, can you sneak me out for a moment. I know that I shouldn't go out but I want to see the outdoors again. How long has it been?"

"About a week..."

"A week? Did you called Keith yet?"

"We did but he is still doing interviews."

"We?"

"Hunk and I." 

"Oh! I guess the doctors would just make a note of my recovery with those robotic rehabilitation. But first home w/ wheel chair and clutches."

"I'll put some note of that."

"Thank you," Lance said as he smiles.

"Can I stay with you for the night?"

"Sure you can!"

"Thank you!"

***

Lance woke up and saw the stars from his window. He looks down and saw Pidge holding his hand while sleeping, "today is the day..." Lance clings to Pidge's hand tightly and turns to Pidge, "it's time for me to go home." Lance gets out of his bed and took off the air supply. He tries to stand on his feet but falls on the ground. 

"Lance," Pidge slowly wakes up, "Lance...Lance!" Pidge gets up and runs toward Lance on the other side of the bed, "Lance! Your air supply!" 

"I'm fine...The hospital has better technology on making your organs a bit better but not for my legs. After they been drilled to the bone, I didn't think that I could walk again." 

"It's okay, Lance. I asked the hospital to get out and I order the enhancers for your legs so you can rehabilitate you." 

"Good...I can just get out of here as soon as they arrive tomorrow. But first..." Lance looks as Pidge, "can we go to the roof and see the stars?" 

Pidge's face turns red, "of course..."

***

"It's so beautiful out here, Pidge." Lance said as he look up at the sky, "my dreams in becoming a pilot never fade in my mind. I've always want to see what's in space. I wish none of those things happened during the Kerberos Mission. Shiro would come home and your family as well." 

"That's true," Pidge said, "I lost so much in this world. My mother passed away five years ago. I know that she is with them now." 

"I heard about that on the news that time. Another company got the story before Keith and I did...Now that we know what happened to them...People can now understand me that Shiro didn't fail the Kerberos Mission. They were so stupid to believe that. The only person that I knew who believe that Shiro didn't do that is Keith."

"But there are some people out there who still hates him."

"What can he do about it? He tried his best to save his crew." 

"We don't know that yet...People these days blame him now if there was another way to go another route to save his crew and himself. For me, I believe in you. After it happened and the reports, it was my misjudgment that I hate him for not doing anything to help my family."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just say that in the present of this fanfic Keith and Lance are around their late twenties or early thirties.


End file.
